Un reencuentro de varios años (Two-Shot)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Casey está deprimida, ella va a Kanto para ser más exactos a Pueblo Paleta en donde un viejo amigo que conoció robará su corazón nuevamente y de paso ella demostrará que es muy buena "Tengo que siempre la mejor, mejor que nadie más".


_-Un reencuentro de varios años. -_

Un hermoso atardecer en Pueblo Paleta, los Pidgey cantan mientras los Bulbasaur van en pequeño grupos por las laderas de aquel hermoso Pueblo buscando un refugió para la noche que se aproxima de manera rápida opacando cada segundo los tenues rayos del Sol que quedan aún. La gente miraba las nubes que tomaban coloración rojiza para estar junto a sus pokémon pues sería el día de mañana el inicio del concurso Yellow, un concurso donde muchas entrenadores junto a sus pokémon deberán de atrapar algunos que hay en la zona y si desean participar en algunas actividades como el torneo de Baseball o los concursos de arte.

Mientras eso pasaba en el Pueblo, a las orillas del mismo en el bosque que lo rodea se encontraba alguien que caminaba por el sendero que daba al pueblo.

-Se está haciendo de noche y no tengo lugar dónde quedarme. – expresó una chica de cabello morado en coletas además de que sus ojos chocolate reflejaban angustia. Las vestimentas de la chica eran una playera amarilla con rayas negras, unos mini shorts negros así como uno par de tenis de ese color además de llevar una gorra blanca con negro con un rayo en medio. -¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí! – gritó para dejarse caer al suelo para después mover la cabeza de lado y lado.

-Tranquilízate Casey, recuerda que vienes a apoyar a tu equipo y no debes de perder la calma. – ella se estaba auto confortando debido a que en muy poco tiempo se haría de noche. – Pero ni siquiera tengo una bolsa de dormir. – decía ella suspirando de manera de derrota.

De repente unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse lo que lograron hacer que la chica quien se nombraba así misma Casey, empezará a sentir un poco de temor ya que ella sabía que existía cierta clase de pokémon agresivos por ahí llamados Fearrows, los cuales al llegar a su territorio atacan a cualquier clase de pokémon hasta entrenadores.

-¿Quién a-anda a-ahí? – preguntaba ella con temor ya que sabía que podía estar en un territorio de algún pokémon y este sería agresivo. – ¡Tengo un Beedrill y sé usarlo! – amenazó ella pero su cara denotaba temor.

Los arbustos se seguían moviendo hasta que de ellos parecía salir algo, una sombra que se movió rápido mientras la chica de cabellos morados cerró los ojos para agarrar una pokéball y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlas sintió que algo estaba sobre ella lamiendo sus mejillas y causándole soltar una risa.

-D-Detente. – decía ella entre unas risas por sentir que algo le estaba lamiendo sus mejillas. – Ya por f-favor m-me haces cosquillas. – ella abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con un encantador Pikachu que le estaba mirando de manera feliz y alegre.

-Pikachu. – habló aquel roedor eléctrico mientras le daba una última lamida a su mejilla causando una risa en la chica.

-¡Oh, eres muy hermoso y eres un Pikachu! – de un momento a otro el roedor estaba en un abrazo de parte de la joven. -¡Eres tan tierno y adorable además de ser de color amarillo con negro! – expresaba ella con aquel abrazo debido a cierto fanatismo que tenía por su equipo de baseball.

El roedor le miraba riendo pues ella aún no se había dado cuenta de unas cosas. De un momento a otro la pokéball de su Beedrill se abrió mostrando a un ser parecido a una avispa con dos picos. Aquel pokémon miró a su entrenadora que estaba demostrando su cariño por lo amarillo y negro a un pokémon que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Mira Beedrill, ese un Pikachu. – le mostró Casey a su pokémon quien observó detenidamente al pequeño roedor quien sonreía pero había algo en aquella sonrisa que le recordaba a un entrenador. – Y lo capturare el día de hoy. – decía ella con un brillo en los ojos mientras el roedor lo miraba un poco extrañada ya que sabía lo que pasaría.

Sin esperarlo Pikachu se separó de ella y se posicionó frente a la entrenadora como al pokémon de la misma quien aún analizaba al roedor. Casey miró al roedor quien puso una mirada desafiante.

-"Bien, debo de hacer esto de manera rápida ya que el Sol se está ocultando muy rápido." – pensaba ella mientras miró al cielo rápidamente para de nuevo dirigirse al Pikachu. – Sabes, sólo necesito a Beedrill para vencerte y serás mío Pikachu. –

La mirada de ambos se puso desafiante hasta que de un segundo a otro Pikachu saltó al aire.

-Rápido usa misil aguja. – ordenó Casey a su pokémon que lanzó un poderoso ataque al roedor quien se encontraba en el aire. El ataque de aquel pokémon logró alcanzar a Pikachu pero antes de tocarlo la cola del roedor brilló en un color blanco para después desviar el ataque al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo conoce cola de hierro?! – exclamó la chica quien tenía una cara de asombro al igual que su Beedrill ya que es un movimiento difícil de aprender y si este Pikachu era salvaje era posible que sea muy poderoso. – Ok, usa vuelo y sube lo más rápido posible al cielo y baja en picada directo a él. –

Pikachu sabía que aquello no era un ataque sino una estrategia que él conocía a la perfección gracias a cierto movimiento poderoso. El Beedrill comenzó a subir lo más rápido mientras Pikachu se quedaba en el suelo mirando al tipo bicho ascender para después cambiar el ángulo de trayectoria.

-"Perfecto, tal vez no vea nuestro súper movimiento." – pensaba la joven para después sonreír. - ¡Muy bien Beedrill súper taladro al suelo! – aquella orden salió de la chica llamando la atención del roedor para después ver que la trayectoria del pokémon bicho cambio para ingresar directo al suelo.

Pikachu no podía creer lo que sucedía, el pokémon bicho había ingresado al suelo por lo que habría un ataque al suelo. Sin perder tiempo empezó correr en círculos alrededor del lugar lo que llamó la atención de Casey quién se preguntó por qué hacía eso el roedor sin tener idea de lo que se aproximaba.

-"Debó de terminar esto de manera rápida y serás todo mío Pikachu." – pensaba ella con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro hasta que vio como el roedor se llenó de electricidad en el cuerpo. Ella jamás había visto algo como eso y por lo visto ella estaba interesada en ese ataque por lo que sacó la pokédex que tenía. - ¡¿Qué ataque es ese?! –

-"Tacleada Voltio es un ataque de pokémon eléctricos que algunos pokémon normales pueden aprender en casos sumamente raros. Este ataque se aprende una vez alcanza el nivel 35." – explicó el aparato dejando atónita a Casey debido a que ella no entrenó a su pokémon para un nivel como ese. -¡Beedrill sal del suelo y derríbalo! – ordenó ella para que el pokémon avispa saliese de la tierra en dirección al roedor quien cambió de dirección.

Pikachu estaba lleno de electricidad para después empezar a correr en dirección contraria a la del pokémon de Casey. De un segundo a otro un fuerte sonido se escuchó mientras ambos pokémon impactaron para salir volando pero eso no era todo ya que Pikachu se posicionó llevando la electricidad que sobraba a su cola.

-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! – exclamó ella mientras miraba como una bola de energía se formaba en la punta de la cola del roedor. Ella sabía mucho sobre pokémon eléctricos pero solo hasta cierto nivel.

Casey al ver la energía que se formó supo que ese Pokémon era diferente pero sobre todo de dio cuenta de su fracaso al entrenar a uno de sus pokémon sin permitir su resistencia a los ataques eléctricos. Ella se empezó a temblar un poco mientras sentía un dolor, un dolor que no sintió en mucho tiempo.

-Pika… ¡CHUUUU! –

Beedrill estaba atontado por el ataque anterior y este llegó de manera rápida al ser lanzado. Casey sabía que su pokémon no estaba preparado pero se quedó estática al ver aquel ataque dirigiéndose a su pokémon. Sintió un poco de impotencia al igual que el sabor amargo del fracaso que no sintió desde su inició como entrenadora a manos de un joven llamado Ash Ketchum como durante su combate con Withney, la líder de gimnasio en Johto y su último combate con un chico de una región lejana.

-No. – fue todo lo que alcanzó a salir de sus labios.

La Bola Voltio, nombre del ataque, llegó de lleno al pokémon insecto que no pudo resistir semejante poder recorrer su cuerpo para después haber una explosión que levantó tierra cegando a Casey del resultado que ya estaba decido desde el inicio.

-¡Beedrill! – Gritó ella mientras se cubría el rostro por el polvo levantado por el ataque del pequeño roedor amarillo.

Cuando poco a poco se disipó pudo observar que frente a ella yacía inmóvil su pokémon sobre el suelo en un pequeño cráter formado mientras salía humo de algunas zonas. Pikachu había caído sobre la rama de un árbol cercano para ver el producto de su combate. La peli morada caminó con la cabeza baja para caer de rodillas a lado de su pokémon mientras unas pequeña gotitas de agua caían de su rostro.

-Bee… - su pokémon trataba de verla, disculparse de su fracaso.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Beedrill, te mereces un descansó amigo. – explicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales se deslizaban sobre su bello rostro. Casey sacó la pokéball de su pokémon para regresarlo nuevamente a la misma. –Fracasé frente a un pokémon salvaje, soy una patética entrenadora después de todo. –

A Pikachu no le gustó para nada aquellas palabras pronunciadas en ese momento por la joven de gorra. Casey apretó los dientes mientras lloraba amargamente por una derrota como está, pero el pequeño Pikachu no sabía por qué pues él ya la conocía desde hace tiempo aunque ella aún no se diese cuenta. Las pequeñas gotas impactaban el suelo mientras Casey se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas siendo inútil.

-Soy un fracaso. – se dijo así misma ella lo cual enfureció al roedor quien se acercó a ella para poner su patita en su brazo. – Te mereces un entrenador más calificado pequeño. – decía ella con una sonrisa forzada mientras acarició la cabeza de Pikachu.

-Ya que yo solo sería un estorbo para ti. – esas palabras las decía de manera fuerte sin darse cuenta que poco a poco el Sol se empezaba a ocultar.

Ella no lo sabía pero había alguien que presenció el combate que dio y que en esos momentos estaba más que enojado de escuchar aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de la chica. Poco a poco aquella persona empezaba a caminar mientras el pequeño roedor trataba de animar a la chica pues para él ella no era así. Casey se insultaba a sí misma, se degradaba y parecía que la confianza del principió desapareció.

-Pikachu. – decía el pequeño roedor triste pues pensaba que era su culpa.

-Pikachu. – alguien había llamado al roedor captando la atención del mismo como de Casey. La entrenadora del Beedrill miró a un chico de playera azul, pantalones negros así como un par de tenis de color negro con rojo. Los ojos de él eran de color chocolate y su cabello estaba algo desordenado. – Amigo, con que aquí estabas. – dijo aquel joven mientras desvió su mirada a la chica.

-¿Casey? – por alguna razón aquel chico conocía el nombre de la joven mientras está lo miraba. - ¿Eres tú? – preguntó él mientras la peli morada por fin se daba cuenta quien era la persona frente a él.

-¿Eres tú Ash? – respondió ella con otra pregunta mientras el cuestionado asintió de manera alegre para después ser encerrado en un abrazo de la chica. - ¡Sí eres tú Ash! No puedo creer que estés aquí, te extrañe mucho y lamento no haberme enfrentado contigo en la liga. – decía la joven de manera rápida mientras abrazaba de manera fuerte al chico quien correspondió al abrazo para después de unos segundos se soltase dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos.

-Lo lamento Ash. – decía riendo nerviosa Casey y con un pequeño rubor por lo que hizo momentos antes.

-No importa. – mencionó Ash a la joven para sonreírle de manera amigable haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor. -¿Por cierto que haces aquí con Pikachu? – preguntó el joven para ver a su pequeño amigo quien saltó al hombro de Casey para darle una lamida en la mejilla causándole cosquillas a ella.

-Bueno, como sabes yo soy fanática de todo lo que es amarillo con negro. – comenzó ella mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos un poco. – Y pensé en atrapar un Pikachu para mi equipo de pokémon negros con amarillos debido a que pensé que era salvaje y decidí atraparlo. – dicho esto soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras recordaba su batalla contra el pequeño roedor quien se sintió mal mientras Ash seguía escuchando.

-Debido a eso decidí batallar con él pero creo que en realidad no estaba a la altura como la primera vez que tuve mi propia batalla. – pronunció ella desviando un poco la mirada cosa que causó una molestia en Ash al ver que ella aún tenía un ligero dolor por su primer combate hace varios años. -¡Pero por tener esa batalla olvide que no tengo lugar dónde quedarme! – de un segundo a otro Casey se puso nerviosa ya que perdió mucho tiempo en aquel combate que pese a ser corto no notó que el Sol se ocultó.

-¿Cómo que no tienes lugar dónde quedarte? – preguntó Ash mientras Casey estaba con una pequeña aura depresiva.

-Vengo por el partido de Baseball que se aproxima mañana, ya sabes que soy fan de los Electabuzz pero no tengo lugar dónde quedarme debido a que por error me equivoque de rutas. – mencionó ella mientras Pikachu trataba de reconfortar a la chica de Johto quien no podía decir que fue un día un poco malo.

Ash se dio cuenta que no podía abandonar a su amiga en momentos así por lo que estaba pensando en algún lugar dónde quedarse pero no se le ocurría puesto que el Profesor Oak tenía la visita de Gary y su novia así como la hermanita menor de la novia de Gary. El CP estaba ocupado por los entrenadores de mañana por lo que no habría posibilidades de alquilar una habitación. Después de pensarlo un poco solo le quedaba una opción.

-¿Y sí te quedas a dormir en mi casa? – aquella proposición tomo por sorpresa a Casey quien no se imaginó aquello por lo que lo pensó por un momento para después abalanzarse sobre Ash atrapándolo en otro abrazo que dejó sin aire al azabache.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – decía ella mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban ya que no deseaba dormir en el frío y triste suelo. - ¡Te lo agradezco con todo el corazón Ash! – decía ella apretando aún más al azabache.

-De nada Casey, pero se me complica respirar. – El azabache estaba empezando a perder su coloración natural ganando una de color azul lo que dejaba en claro que estaba perdiendo el vital oxígeno que lo ayudaba a vivir.

-¡Lo siento! – gritó ella apenada para soltarlo y mirar al suelo mientras se ponía un poco ruborizada nuevamente de vergüenza pero no podía evitar formar una sonrisa. Ash poco a poco respiraba nuevamente para después ver a Casey junto con Pikachu, la primera con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras el segundo de tono de burla. - ¿Si puedo dormir en tu casa? – preguntó Casey esperando un confirmación nuevamente o en el peor de los casos negación.

-Claro, jamás dejaría sin ayuda a una amiga. – expresó él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso el algo común en ti Ash. – Comentó Casey pues recordó sus encuentros usuales con Ash durante los viajes en Johto en donde el azabache siempre estaba ayudando a los demás como su pequeña rivalidad pero hubo un tiempo en dónde no pudo seguir avanzando.

-Ahora que lo dieces, es verdad, siempre estoy tratando de ayudar a la gente cada vez que puedo sin importar que suceda. – el azabache le extendió la mano a la chica al ver que el Sol desapareció tras las colinas dejando apenas unos rayos de luz. – Vamos, el bosque puede ser muy peligroso de noche. – informó él para ver cómo Casey extendía su mano un poco tímida para después unirla a la de él.

-Gracias Ash. – expresó de manera apenada para ver a Pikachu quien estaba frente a ambos sonriéndoles. – Lamento haber causado aquellos problemas hace unos momentos. –

Ash negó con la cabeza para después sonreírle a ella.

-Todo entrenador siempre se emociona al ver un pokémon más si es uno que anhelas por diversas cosas. – y así el trío empezó a caminar por el sendero debido a que de noche algunos Fearrows cazan y no desean que suceda lo de la última vez. – Recuerda que nunca debes de rendirte, siempre da lo mejor de ti hasta el último minuto. –

Ash y Casey no decían ni una palabra en el camino. Pikachu quien estaba en frente del dúo estaba atento a cualquiera pues no deseaba que una familia de pokémon les atacase en cualquier momento. Ash no hablaba porque estaba atento como su amigo pero Casey estaba muda pues las palabras del chico, esas últimas palabras lograron hacerla reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho.

Cuando lo conoció, pensó que Ash era un entrenador novato, ella misma lo reto a una batalla donde encontró la derrota. ¿Por qué? A veces ella cree que no era más que una chica tonta que no supo nada en esos momentos pero la realidad era otra y que la misma persona que la derrota hace poco se lo había demostrado durante la batalla con palabras crueles que demostraban parte de lo que era la realidad. Ella miraba a Ash, durante su viaje a Kanto miró unas revistas y vio el progreso del chico mostrando que él era diferente a ella.

-Casey. – él dijo su nombre, la mencionada lo miró para ver que este seguía mirando al frente. - ¿Crees que los electabuzz son mejores que los Paleta Strikers? – preguntó el azabache para voltear a ver a la chica de coletas quien se quedó impresionada pero a la vez con duda en su garganta.

-Los Paleta son mejores, nos han descalificado en muchas ocasiones durante las ligas de verano. – mencionó ella un poco deprimida cosa que Ash notó como Pikachu pero antes de que el azabache dijese algo. - ¡Pero sé que esta temporada será diferente y por primera vez veremos un partido en la casa de ellos aquí en el Pueblo Paleta donde ganaremos! – de un segundo a otro un fuego apareció detrás de ella mostrando que aún tenía ese aire de batalla y orgullo.

-Bueno, es genial ver eso pues creo que nosotros ganaremos. – mencionó riendo Ash para después sentir como Casey soltó su mano para posicionarse frente a él mirándolo con un poco de rabia.

-Somos mejores, lo sé. – sentenció ella mientras lo miraba molesta inflando sus mejillas.

-Bueno, eso se verá mañana no lo crees. – decía Ash quien tomó de nuevo a la chica quien de repente sentía algo extraño pues ella jamás había experimentado esa sensación de ansiedad como de vergüenza y otras cosas a la vez como en ese momento.

-Sí mañana vemos eso. – mencionó ella un poco nerviosa mientras miraba al suelo siendo el único testigo el pequeño roedor del azabache.

-Por su puesto además de que deseo que me cuentes tus experiencias y todo lo que ha sucedido. – expresaba de manera alegre Ash para mirar a Casey quien le dio una sonrisa pero en el fondo ella no se sentía con los ánimos para poder hablar sobre sus viajes pues los únicos momentos que ella pasó de manera increíble fueron pocos.

-Sí, será grandioso cuando las cuente. – decía ella en un tono un poco depresivo que no pasó desapercibido por Ash.

-Por cierto Casey ¿Por qué no participaste en la liga si tenías dos medallas? – preguntó Ash a la chica quien desvió un poco la mirada pues ella no quería que el azabache se enterase de su verdadera razón por la cual declinó en participar en dicho torneo.

-Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento. – respondió ella mientras miraba casi baja por lo que Ash decidió no tocar ese tema por el momento pero deseaba saber que sucedió para que ella no tuviera ese espíritu de victoria. Cuando la vio por última vez ella estaba más que decidida a tener la revancha con Ash en la liga. – Yo deseo descansar después de viajar tanto. –

-Muy bien Casey, pronto llegaremos. – dijo Ash tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente mientras Pikachu seguía delante de ellos pero comprendiendo un poco a la oriunda de Johto. Caminaron unos metros más, ya estaba oscuro y sabía Ash que una manera de hacer que Casey olvide lo anterior es que vea las decoraciones del pueblo. Pikachu quien notó las luces corrió de manera rápida por lo que Ash pudo notar esos coloridos colores que son una prueba del festival que en poco comenzaría. – Casey, puedes mirar. – expresó Ash mientras la chica le miro confundido para después ver unas luces.

Su boca expresó un profundo asombro como sus ojos se abrían por las luces agradables, en vez de ser fuertes, que iluminaban el pueblo dándole un toque mágico. Casey tomó la mano de Ash apretándola un poco más siendo notado por el chico de cabellos desordenados.

-Es hermoso. – expresó Casey sin salir de su asombro. Aquel lugar que veía desde aquella colina dejaba en claro la magia tranquila de lugar y más al ver a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente a esas horas. - ¿Este es tu hogar? – preguntó ella mientras un brillo se mostraba en sus ojos color chocolate.

-Así es, aquí es donde yo nací y crecí hasta tener la edad suficiente para poder viajar. – explicó él viendo lo hermoso que se veía el pueblo de noche con las luces prendidas así como las familias y los entrenadores que disfrutaban para poder mañana iniciar con las diversas competencias que se realizaran ahí. – Es muy tranquilo, después de cada viaja antes solía pasar un día o dos pero ahora estoy descansando para un último viaje. – explicó él para después sonreírle a Casey quien estaba maravillada con todo lo que miraba hasta con la sonrisa de Ash produciéndole un sonrojo.

-Debes de ser el chico más afortunado ¿verdad? – preguntó ella mientras miraba a otro lado solo para ver más la belleza del mismo lugar.

-Soy afortunado por todo, por los amigos que hice como por los sueños realizados así como los que deseo cumplir. – pronunció él para tomar de nuevo la mano de Casey para que ambos comenzaran a caminar.

La chica amante del negro con amarillo estaba más que nerviosa así como sonrojada por lo que hacía Ash, era totalmente diferente a la última vez que lo vio. Al parecer Ash había cambiado, eso lo notó a la manera en que el Pikachu de él terminó contra su Beedrill antes. Ella miró a Ash quien estaba guiándola a la entrada del pueblo y quedo más maravillada al ver a los niños con sus familias y la diversidad de Pokémon que había junto a sus entrenadores así como unos que no conocía.

-Casey, ¿quieres ir a un restaurante a comer algo? – preguntó Ash mientras la chica de coletas se sonrojó a más no poder por aquella pregunta pero poco a poco se calmó.

-Y-Yo, no tengo mucha hambre Ash. – explicó ella para después escuchar un sonido proveniente de su estómago haciendo que ahora se sonrojara por la pena que pasó. – C-Creo que s-sí tengo hambre. – decía ella muy apenada y riendo nerviosamente para después Ash soltará una pequeña risa lo cual llamó la atención de la joven.

-Creo que te gustará mucho el lugar, para mi es familiar además de que podemos pasar ahí toda la noche. – explicó Ash sin darse cuenta en las palabras que uso pues Pikachu entendió algo así como Casey quien se puso más nerviosa que cuando conoció a todos los Electabuzz la primera vez.

-Y-Yo… - fue todo lo que salió de ella

Pikachu notó como la joven estaba más que sonrojada y se preguntaba sí Ash estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía a ella además de que deseaba saber la interacción de ellos dos. El roedor se escapó sin que los dos se dieran cuanta para poder observarlos sin interrumpirlos y ver como estaban los dos solos.

-Ven Casey, estoy seguro de que te fascinará. – dijo él con una gran sonrisa y una actitud positiva que por alguna razón eliminó la vergüenza de la joven de poco a poco.

Y así ambos chicos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. Casey pudo notar a muchos otros entrenadores caminando por ahí junto a pokémon que ella no conocía o sólo había oído hablar de ellos. La chica se sentía curiosa de cierto pokémon tipo ave que era color amarillo con naranja y al parecer los atuendos de ellos eran de un estilo veraniego. Ella diviso un par de Plusle jugando con unos Pichus así como con otro pokémon eléctrico blanco con azul pues ese emitía una descarga de color azul. Ella quedo asombrada por los diversos entrenadores como los pokémon que ella desconocía pero que ahora miraba con sus ojos. Ash logró notar el asombro de ella al ver esa cantidad de otros pokémon de regiones en las que tal vez ella no había estado.

-El primer pokémon que viste es un Combusken, originario de la región Hoenn. – dijo Ash llamando nuevamente la atención de Casey. – El otro es un Pachirisu, originario de la región Sinnoh. – explicaba él logrando informar un poco a la de cabello morado quien sentía ganas de verlos más de cerca.

-Son impresionantes. – dijo ella asombrada pues ella desconocía ambas regiones solo teniendo conocimiento apenas de ellas. – ¿Tú tienes otros pokémon de esas regiones verdad? – preguntaba ella pues sabía en efecto que Ash había participado en la región Sinnoh donde se enfrentó contra un oponente un tanto singular por no decir que fue el oponente más poderoso que ha tenido hasta el momento.

-Sí, a decir verdad he conseguido a muchos compañeros de regiones lejanas pero a la vez también he liberado a los que deseaban volverse más fuertes para proteger a quieren. – mencionó él mientras recordaba a algunos pokémon que antes había liberado pero porque era lo correcto aunque había gente que no comprendía muy bien lo que hacía.

-¿Son tus amigos no es así? – preguntó Casey para ver a Ash con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Más que eso, son como mi familia y sé que siempre puedo contar con ellos aunque sea a veces muy tonto. – mencionó él con una gran sonrisa mientras Casey reía un poco por las palabras dichas por el azabache.

-Tú no eres tonto, tal vez algo despistado pero no lo eres y lo sé muy bien. – dijo ella cerrando los ojos con mucha seguridad al igual que la sonrisa formada pero para Ash eso fue algo que jamás pensó escuchar más después Casey rio un poco más para mirar a Ash. – Además de que según Misty eres muy comelón. – y eso causo una risa en ella mientras Ash entre cerraba los ojos pensando en cierta Sirena.

-Además eres lindo. – sin saber por qué dijo ella eso, la risa se apagó y tanto Casey como Ash se miraron mutuamente mientras un rubor comenzaba a aparecer en ambos. Casey no podía creer lo que dijo, era la primera vez que le decía lindo a alguien inconscientemente.

Ambos se habían detenido de su caminar mientras se miraban fijamente. Ash trató de decir algo pero no pudo pues las luces reflejaban el bello rostro que tenía Casey quien a su vez miraba un brillo en los ojos color caramelo de Ash. Ni uno de los dos sabía por qué se miraban, las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaron pero sabían que no podían estar ahí parados por lo que Casey tuvo la iniciativa de seguir mientras miraba al suelo. Ash caminó un poco más lento, no sabía por qué vio a la chica de Johto de esa manera y más aún por qué se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras.

Ash poco después tomo el lugar de guía para poder llevar a Casey al restaurante mencionado pero ni uno de los dos se atrevió a decir ni una palabra nuevamente. La de coletas estaba hecha un caos pues ella jamás le había dicho lindo a un chico ni mucho menos imaginaba estar tomado de la mano con un chico.

-"No puedo creer que caminó con un chico que es especial para mí." – pensaba ella para abrir más los ojos y sonrojarse a más no poder.

¿Ella dijo que Ash era especial para ella? Ella no sabía el por qué pensaba aquellos pensamientos, es más estaba tan concentrada en saber por qué pensaba aquello que no se había dado cuenta que Ash también estaba como ella pero él estaba más intrigado en por qué fue Casey la segunda chica que le ha hecho sentirse así por una simple oración.

-"¿Por qué me sucedió aquello, acaso Serena no me había dicho lo mismo antes?" – pensaba el chico que derroto con un Pikachu a varios legendarios antes pero ahora no podía derrotar la sensación que estaba en su estómago que parecía provocar que no saliera la imagen de Casey de su mente. – "Pero aunque aquella vez me sonroje, no es la misma sensación que tuve con Casey." – el pobre chico apenas y podía pensar sin recordar los momentos que vivió con la chica en Johto hasta que un día no la vio de nuevo, aunque eso lo desanimo un poco en esos años.

Ambos jóvenes pensaban tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban frente al restaurante. Pikachu, quien hasta ahora los seguía miró como ambos estaban parados metidos en sus pensamientos pero alcanzó a percibir el rubor de ambos chicos por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña broma para que ambos se "acercaran" más. El pequeño roedor vio una gran oportunidad de hacerlo y sin pensarlo más de tres veces, Pikachu se encaminó a uno de los arbustos que están al lado de la entrada del restaurante.

Casey fue la que se dio cuenta donde estaban pero antes de decir algo notó que algo en los arbustos llamó la atención de ella al ver que poco a poco se movían, tal vez fuera un pokémon de Kanto aunque también deseaba ver si era un pokémon de alguna otra región.

-¿Acaso será un pokémon de otra región? – se preguntaba ella para soltar a un pensativo o mejor dicho distraído azabache quien estaba con problemas comunes para personas de su edad.

Casey con cautela se acercaba a los arbustos y la gente le miraba aunque esta no se daba cuenta y para cuando estuvo cerca, no esperaba lo que salió de ahí.

-¡AHHHHHH! – gritó ella asustada para correr hacia atrás y tropezarse, pero aquel gritó sacó a Ash de sus pensamientos y observo que su amiga se caía por lo que la atrapo.

-Te tengo. – dijo él mientras sujetaba a Casey quien estaba muy cerca del rostro de su amigo lo que causó en ella un rubor para separarse un poco de él. Ash había notado que tuvo a pocos centímetros el rostro de Casey. – Yo, bueno este, no sé qué decir. – Ash trataba de hablar pero él no sabía cómo expresarse.

Casey por su lado estaba tratando de entender lo que sucedió. Se asustó por algo que había en los arbustos al parecer una especie de criatura negra con una máscara. Ella miró a los alrededores y notó que la gente los veía a ambos jóvenes, algunos se aguantaban la risa pero otros decía que es una bonita pareja lo que causaba un sonrojo en ella. Casey decidió mirar a Ash notando que las mejillas del joven estaban con un color carmesí mientras miraba a otro lado riendo nerviosamente.

-Lo lamento Ash. – se disculpó ella mientras se frotaba su brazo izquierdo mientras trataba de mirar a los ojos de Ash.

-N-No hay nada de que disculparse. – mencionó él de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Parece que llegamos al restaurante de mi mamá. – informó él para que Casey de nuevo mirase al restaurante.

-Sí, parece que… ¿es el restaurante de tu mamá? – preguntó ella pues recordó lo que había dicho él de un ambiente familiar pero no lo había entendido muy bien.

-Sí, ella es la dueña de este lugar y sinceramente, prefiero estar aquí que en los restaurantes más finos de la región. – le explicó él a Casey quien miró que el lugar tenía un estilo muy hermoso así como algo refinado por fuera. – Muy bien, creo que debemos de entrar además de que mi mamá debe de estar haciendo platillos hoy. –

-¿Tu madre también es chef? – preguntó nuevamente Casey.

-Sí, pero de vez en cuando ella está en la cocina del restaurante. – dijo Ash para ingresar al lugar que se encontraba cerca de la plaza del pueblo.

Así la pareja cruzó la puerta pero para Casey fue un asombro total; había personas dentro disfrutando de la comida mientras podía oler lo sabroso que quedaban los platillos hechos por los cocineros. El diseño del lugar era un poco antiguo pero tenía un toque moderno por la combinación de colores por lo que los jóvenes como adultos podían disfrutar. Para Casey, esto era diferente a lo que antes había visto en un restaurante hasta parecía ser uno para clase social muy alta.

-Es hermoso. – esas dos palabras salieron de ella al quedar maravillado por lo que veía.

-Sólo espera a probar la comida. – dijo Ash en un tonó alegre además de que venían a pedirle permiso a su madre de que si Casey se podía hospedar con ellos un tiempo aunque sabría que no habría problemas, era mejor preguntarle a ella.

Casey y Ash ya no estaban tomados de la mano pero ambos jóvenes aún seguían muy cercanos siendo esto observado por cierta persona. El azabache llevo a la chica fanática de los electabuzz a una de las mesas de lugar pero la joven se sentía un poco fuera de lugar más que nada por las prendas que traía en esos momentos pero vio como las personas que trabajaban miraban a Ash y lo saludaban como si nada además de notar unos sonrojos cuando le miraba mientras algunos chefs le miraban de manera pícara.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – se preguntaba ella al ver a Ash así. El azabache decidió mirar a la chica quien le observaba extrañada.

-¿Deseas cenar conmigo y mi mamá? – preguntó Ash a Casey quien hasta ese momento estaba admirando la belleza del sitio. La pregunta que Ash le dijo no sólo la sacó de su asombro del lugar sino que la metió en otro predicamento.

-Pero no traigo ropa para estar aquí. – decía ella un poco avergonzada mientras miraba a otro lado.

Ash sonrió al ver la humildad de Casey además del pequeño rubor que se asomaba por las mejillas de la joven. Sin notarlo, Ash también se ruborizó y sus pensamientos le estaban jugando otra vez al notar lo hermosa que la chica de coletas se miraba de aquella manera tierna. Casey decidió mirarlo a los ojos haciendo que al pobre chico que era denso se le empezará a acelerar el corazón.

-¿Ash te sientes bien? – preguntó Casey quien se acercó a Ash al ver que este empezaba a ponerse un poco rojo.

-Eh sí, me siento bien. – respondió él desviando un poco la mirada para después ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos chocolate además de que llevaba un atuendo de chef. –Bien, parece que ya ha llegado mi mamá. – dijo Ash haciendo que la de coletas mirase al mismo lado que Ash.

-¿Es tu mamá? – preguntó asombrada Casey al ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía un gran cuerpo y que no parecía tener edad, más bien a ella le pareció que la edad de ella debería de rondar por los 20 apenas.

-Hola Ashy. – expresó la mujer de manera alegre mientras abrazaba a su hijo de la manera más cariñosa posible y sacudiéndolo un poco para después darle un beso en la mejilla. La madre de Ash miró después a Casey quien estaba nerviosa a simple vista. – Hola querida, mi nombre es Delia Ketchum, es un gustó que puedas cenar con nosotros está noche. – le dijo Delia mientras le extendía la mano a Casey en señal de saludo.

Casey muy cordialmente acepto aquel gesto mientras sonreía pero ni uno más que Delia notó el rubor de los chicos.

-Por cierto mamá, ¿cuál es la mesa? – Preguntó el hijo a su madre quien les señaló una mesa que estaba en uno de los lugares de reservación. -¿Es ahí? –

-Por supuesto Ash. – respondió ella para después ver a la chica de Johto. – Lamentó mucho que me tengas que ver en este atuendo, querida. – se disculpaba ella haciendo que Casey negará un poco avergonzada.

-¡Yo soy la que me debo de disculpar por todo esto! – decía ella un poco agitada pero se dio cuenta de lo que hizo para volver a disculparse una y otra vez sacándole sonrisas a la madre del chico.

-Tranquila querida, no pasa nada además estamos en un ambiente para todos. – explicó la madre quien le mostró que había desde personas comunes a entrenadores que se mostraban como veteranos ya sea en la coordinación como en la batallas. – Este lugar está hecho para todos y no hay persona que sea igual a otra pues todos son diferentes. –

Casey se asombró un poco por las palabras pronunciadas. Ella sentía algo y ese algo se debía a que ella en su momento copió las técnicas que su amigo uso durante el combate que tuvo contra aquel sujeto de legendarios. Ella se había dado cuenta de las fuertes palabras que su oponente dijo en aquella ocasión pero hizo caso omiso pues la verdad pensaba que ella sólo fue un rotundo fracaso que ella misma hizo por no entrenar.

-Además quiero saber mucho sobre la novia de mi hijo. – aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la madre del chico causaron que el color del rostro de ambos jóvenes aumentara de color una y otra vez hasta se podía presenciar que salía humo de los oídos de ambos.

-¡Yo no soy su novio/novia! – negaban ambos rojos de vergüenza para después mirarse y ver los ojos de ambos pero la madre miró otra cosa y sin que ninguno notará estaba un roedor cerca de ellos atento a lo que hacían ambos jóvenes.

-"Muy bien, plan de enamoramiento del chico condimento y la hermosa animadora comenzará" – pensaba el roedor para después ver al amor de su vida pasar en la charola de un mesero. Los ojos de Pikachu empezaron a brillar al ver esas curvas, ese color que resaltaba junto a ese blanco que en medio traía su nombre estampado. Esa botella de Kétchup logró enamorarlo. –"Y también el plan Kétchup mío también" –

Casey, Ash y Delia estaban sentados en la mesa; la madre de Ash trajo un poco de sopa para cada uno antes de que trajeran la comida principal. Casey quien hasta ese momento no había comido nada casero quedó maravillada ante el delicioso sabor que la madre de Ash le dio a aquel platillo.

-¡Usted es asombrosa! – gritó ella mientras un brillo en sus ojos se hacía notar mientras la madre Ash solo reía por la actitud de la joven.

-No es para tanto, es algo que aprendes cuando te vuelves madre pues siempre deseas darle lo mejor a tus hijos. – le informaba la castaña a la de coletas quien se sorprendió.

-Bueno, yo no creo la verdad que pueda pasar eso aunque mi madre me dijo lo mismo y que además debes de sentir amor por una persona para que los platillos sepan aún mejor. – decía Casey cosa que llamó la atención de Ash y su madre.

-Vaya, parece ser que tu madre si sabe además cuando piensas en la persona que amas tú deseas ver esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. – informaba la madre.

-Sí, yo espero tener a alguien para prepararle mis comidas y que esa persona sea feliz. – Casey fantaseaba un poco con lo que deseaba pues dentro de ella aún estaba un poco dañado su corazón pues además de aquella derrota una vez se enamoró y se le rompió el corazón por lo que ella no quería amar nuevamente. – Yo desearía conocer a alguien que en verdad aprecie eso. –

Tal vez Ash, quien estaba centrado en su comida, no lo notase pero su madre logró notar un poco de tristeza dentro de aquellas palabras al igual que Pikachu quien estaba escondido debajo de una mesa donde había chicas. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el roedor se enojará con aquel hombre que lastimó a una chica tan especial como lo es Casey.

-Quien sabe Casey, tal vez puedas encontrar a alguien que te aprecie y no sólo eso que vea cada detalle que hagas con tu amor y cariño para que se dé cuenta que tiene a la mejor persona del mundo. – no fue hasta ese momento que Ash escuchó las palabras de su madre y miró como su amiga se sonrojaba por lo que le parecía muy linda y tierna. - ¿Verdad hijo? –

Ash miró a su madre quien le guiño el ojo mientras este se confundía un poco.

-Sí, lo sé y eso espero pues la verdad también deseo ver que esa persona me quiera tanto como yo lo haría. – los ojos color esmeralda brillaron un poco mientras la madre de Ash sonreía ante dichas palabras. – Un hermoso príncipe azul que me proteja, me reconforte cuando me sienta triste, alguien con quien pasar momentos alegres y divertidos. – decía, con cada palabra, lo que parecía ser un chico ideal para ella.

-Sabes, quien sabe, tal vez "TÚ" chico ideal esté más cerca de lo que parezca. – mencionó la madre de cabello castaño mientras miraba a su hijo quien tenía una cara un poco aburrida por la plática de chicas que había. – Ash. –

El azabache al momento de oír a su madre se asustó un poco por lo tanto sonrió de manera rápida, tanto como un rapidash.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo Casey acerca de "SÚ" Príncipe Azul? – preguntó la dulce madre pero Ash sabía que sí decía algo malo o que pudiera sonar hiriente para Casey recordaría la vez que cuando tenía cinco años destruyó las prendas de su madre. -¿Y bien? –

Ash no sabía que decir y estaba sudando pero los dos Ketchum no notaban que Casey estaba roja a más no poder y con una cara graciosa causada por la vergüenza (Imaginen la cara de Isla de Plastic Memories) por lo que se trataba de ocultar un poco.

-"Dios, se me había olvidado que Ash estaba aquí." – se reprochaba a sí misma mentalmente. La verdad ella no esperaba que aquel chico que ha participado en tantas ligas le comprendiese en un tema así, más aún ella pensaba que podría decir algo hiriente que le dolería.

-Yo creo que la persona que este con ella, sería la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener como novia a una chica alegre, simpática y hermosa. – expresó Ash con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Delia se sorprendió por tal respuesta, Pikachu quien estaba atrapado por un trío de mujeres hermosas por azares del destino y que había escuchado estaba feliz y Casey, la joven que esperaba algo hiriente resulto tener algo más que no esperaba, de hecho ella se sentía contenta de escuchar esas palabras de un chico tan lindo como él, que en más de una ocasión le ha protegido y ayudado pasando agradables momentos. Su corazón comenzó a latir y su mente se llenó de dudas y cuestionamientos, celos de la relación del azabache con otras chicas aunque él no estuviera y una gran amistad que comenzó de mala manera pero que a pesar de todo seguía intacta.

Ahora ella recordaba que su primer amor fue aquel tonto que la hizo llorar en su primer día como entrenadora.

-"¿Ash me gusta? No, no puede ser, sólo somos amigo además no hemos pasado tiempo como unos. ¿Pero me gusta mucho? Yo no sé qué hacer y ¿eso que dijo fue verdad?" – aun con el paso de los años aquellas emociones guardadas resurgieron por aquellas dulces palabras que le hicieron sentir diferente, muy feliz por dentro. – Gracias Ash. T-También eres lindo. –

Pikachu y Delia estaban felices por dentro, pero esas emociones eran imposibles de describir y ambos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de que estos dos puedan disfrutar de un buen tiempo juntos. Una vez que terminaron de comer Delia pidió una ordene especial para los tres y mientras llegaban platicaban sobre las aventuras de ambos y de vez en cuando Casey decía algo que hacía recordar a Ash y antes de que la madre dijera algo respecto a los dos, en eso uno de los ayudantes de Delia traído unos deliciosos postres que los dos jóvenes pues era un pastel de fresas muy rico y que esperaba que ambos lo disfrutasen.

La castaña partió unos pedazos y se los dio a ambos jóvenes que se maravillaron por aquel sabor que era digno de probar antes de morir o al menos eran lo que decían todas las personas que iban.

-¡Esto es aún mejor! – gritaron ambos maravillados por el sabor del pastel.

-No es para tanto. – Delia en verdad apreciaba que aquellos dos jóvenes estuvieran más que contentos.

-Usted no diga eso, esto está demasiado delicioso, usted es de las mejores cocineras. – expresaba la de coletas con un brillo saliendo de sus ojos mientras Delia reía un poco por aquello.

-Gracias, pero además Ash me dijo que querías preguntarme algo. – y en esos momentos Casey dejo el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo de lado mientras cerraba de manera fuerte los ojos. - ¿Estás bien? – Delia estaba preocupada de que haya dicho algo malo y de hecho pensó que en serio lo dijo.

-¡¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en su casa sólo por esta noche?! – preguntaba la cabello lila a la de cabello castaño mientras mantenía sus manos juntas sin notar el asombro que le causo a los dos Ketchum por aquello. Al no haber respuesta Casey pensó que lo arruino y abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos para ver qué sucedía.

-Por supuesto que sí, sería muy bueno tener una invitada como tú en nuestra casa y quien sabe tal vez podamos hablar más sobre aquel héroe de tus sueños. – decía la madre con una sonrisa picarona mientras Casey se sonrojaba a más no poder y Ash se confundía un poco.

-Gra-Gracias. – decía ella sonrojada mientras volvía a comer un poco de pastel para después seguir contando sus anécdotas, escuchar las historias de Ash y una que otra broma de parte de la madre. Ella se sentía feliz y agradecida y eso le encantaba y de verdad deseaba poder perfeccionar todo lo que ha aprendido. Ella demostraría lo que sería capaz de hacer.


End file.
